Earth Spacedock
| class = Safe Haven | image2 = Spacedock2410.jpg }}Earth Spacedock (or Starbase 1, 01, or 001) was a facility active during at least the late 23rd century. It is a large, mushroom-shaped facility that included eight internal docking bays. ( , ) Summary Earth Spacedock originated as the United Earth Transportation Hub and was used for commercial traffic to and from Earth. Sections were added on to the original structure over the decades, culminating in the familiar mushroom-shaped structure extant as early as 2250. ( novel: ) History 23rd century Spacedock was a facility built in 2275. It was said to be the homeport for . Its staff of engineers numbered at about 1,000. ( : Liberation from Hell) 24th century In 2370, Admiral Daniel docked the at the station to join a conference on Earth. During this time, Captain Benjamin Maxwell was working at the station, trying to redeem himself after his attacks aboard the same ship, three years earlier. But upon happenstance, Commander Sith caught Maxwell leafing off information to the Maquis, forcing Sith to put an end to the transaction. Unfortunately, the incident lead Section 31 to get involved and attempt to capture and sell Maxwell to the Cardassians in return for allowing the to be built in Cardassian space. Luckily Sith was able to recover Maxwell in time and bring him back to Starbase 01. ( : "The Recruited") In 2376, Spacedock was boarded by the Vendoth during the Battle of Sol. (Star Trek: Unity (crossover): "United We Stand - Together") In 2383, Armond from the Phoenix-X contacted the station during his mission to save the tech-team at Earth. He spoke to the station from the advanced medical shuttle [[Star Trek: Phoenix-X (auxiliary craft)#USS_Angel_Wing|USS Angel Wing]]. ( : "Transphasic Meltdown") 25th century In 2410, Spacedock was damaged extensively during the final battle of the Iconian War. ( ) After the battle, Mika and Jarell of the observed how quickly the repairs occurred, done by exocomps. ( : " ") Spacedock was secretly outfitted with cloaked anti-Undine devices by the crew of the [[USS Philadelphia-A|USS Philadelphia-A]]. The station was later attacked by an Undine faction, who attempted to board, but were whisked away to Fluidic space. ( ) 28th century In the 28th century, Spacedock was called Starbase 001. It continued to be a Federation starbase, and space station which orbited Earth. It was commanded by Captain David Major, and held the office of Fleet Admiral Tom Garrison. Starships such as the were attached to it. ( , Scorpion's Descent, Star Trek: Starbase 001, : "Second Life") In 2752, Starbase 001 was one of the last stronghold starbases in the Federation. During this year, the Federation went to war with the Alliance, forcing 001 to be the base of operations against the enemy. ( : "Red Sand, Dark Tide") Locations Deck 10 In 2410, Captain Elric went to the Security office on Deck 10 to confront a prisoner known as Claire. ( : Page 67) Promenade / The Deck Commander Ryan Allington, Captain of the USS Victorious boarded a turbolift from Bay 4 with Captain Saph and commanded the lift to take them to the Promenade with the intentions of getting lunch. ( : Page 1) In the 28th century, known as The Deck, the area was immensely active in a four level high open concept with alien visitors, shops and bridges connecting each side. Lieutenant Sith and Zeta would spend most of Sith's security work shift monitoring and people watching visitors on The Deck. ( : " ") Food Court In the 25th century, Fleet Admiral Nat Wallace, Captain Krystal Jade and Commander Ryan Allington met in the Food Court and discussed their various past missions. ( : Page 1) Double~Helix The Double~Helix was a Bolian-run bar also known to be on The Deck in the 28th century. It was run by Lattrel Ottel during the Federation-Alliance War. ( : " ) Security office Captain Aeris took command of station security in the 25th century and worked out of the Security office. She attempted to hold Elihu M'Konel for a suspected secret mission but was ordered by Starfleet Intelligence to let him go. ( : Page 4) In the 28th century, Lieutenant K'Rak and Rune Sith had offices right across from each other. ( ) Deck 47 Deck 47 contained the shipyard, Admiral Quinn's office, Club 47 and much more. ( ) Club 47 Club 47 was a social zone for Starfleet officers and visitors to Spacedock where they could dance, order drinks or sit in a lounge. ( ) Lounge & Bar The bar (or Synthbar) was the communal drinking spot for visitors of Spacedock. Captain Aeris drank at the Synthbar when she was forced off her deep space mission and regretted her then status. ( : Page 1) Deck 65 When Spacedock became infected with Borg nanoprobes, Elric suggested modifying phaser rifles with condensed omicron particles, which he could procure from a reserve in the science labs on Deck 65. ( : Page 67) People Personnel 24th century ( ): *Barnes - an officer in docking operations ("Transphasic Meltdown") 25th century (Earth Spacedock (RPG)): *Admiral Quinn *Admiral Alexandra Chekov *Captain Akira Sulu *Commander Allura, Operations, Executive officer; Aenar, female *Commander Barnes, Shipyard; Benzite, male *Commander Batou, Engineering; Human, male *Commander Reeve, Security; Human, male *Commander Lucrecia, counselor, female 28th century ( ): *Captain David Major *Commander Samantha Halliwell *Lieutenant Commander Tanik *Lieutenant Commander Rune Sith *Doctor Gao Gent-al *Counselor Othoniel Ephraim Rasin *Fleet Admiral Tom Garrison *Ambassador Michael Larkin *Fleet Captain Drayson Hardgrove Visitors 24th century ( : "The Recruited"): *Captain Benjamin Maxwell *Commander Sith See also External link * * Category:Federation starbases